1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the disposal of materials, such as household and kitchen waste, by size reduction, or grinding, and flushing into a drain line, with a waste disintegrator operating below the liquid supply line, the disintegrating element preferably using a rotating impact-knife which is intermittently driven by a drive motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known devices of this kind, particularly in those used for the disposal of kitchen and household wastes, it is customary to start the waste disintegrator by depending and/or rotating a safety plug disposed in the filler opening and similarly to stop the device by releasing the safety plug respectively by further depressing and/or rotating the safety plug. An abundant water supply is therefore required to simultaneously assure satisfactory size reduction or grinding action and to flush the cut up waste through the drain pipe in order to avoid obstruction or clogging of the waste disintegrator. Particularly in using such devices in the household, the required water is taken as fresh water from the water supply system, so that the person operating the waste disintegrator or garbage disposal must simultaneously operate the water admission valve and the switch mechanism for the waste disintegrator.
This is very unsatisfactory because the known devices require continuous supervision during their operation. Otherwise, large energy losses as well as water losses occur if the waste disintegrator and the required water supply are not shut off at the right time. Furthermore, it has been shown as a disadvantage, even with most careful operation, that the large quantities of fresh water which are required for the operation of the known devices greatly increase the cost of waste disposals. As another disadvantage, it has been shown that the required abundant use of water considerably increases the load on the water drainage system and can cause failure of the drainage system.
It also has been suggested that, to relieve the drainage system, the wastes should be stored in tanks or containers which are connected to the drainage system, and the emptying of the tanks into the drainage system should be made dependent upon time or be controlled by a central command either singly or in groups. Such a solution is not only complicated but also causes considerable problems with respect to space because of the necessity of storing the wastes for a certain time and in general does not avoid the very high water consumption.